Do You Like Blue?
by VelvetPersona
Summary: This is Book One of my series called Elements. This story takes place after Jay and Nya's date and how their relationship would blossom over time. Rated T for minor language and a little hentai action but nothing to lemony : Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Do You Like Blue?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, though it would be cool if I did!

Summary: This story takes place after Jay and Nya's date and how their relationship would blossom over time.

(Jay's POV)

I could still feel it, her soft lips against my skin, the thundering of my heart as it sped up_. _

"_I like you best when you're you."_

She…she really likes me_._

"JAY! PAY ATTENTION! "

I snapped my head up just to see Kai's fist come hurling toward me, I quickly jumped back to avoid it. Man that was close!

"Jay, just because you reached your full potential doesn't mean you can slack off during training. One must always strive to improve themselves and go beyond their limits." Sensei Wu said as he sipped his tea. Geez, why did I challenge Kai to a sparring match again? I thought as I shook my head to clear it.

We were all training on the upper deck of the Destiny's Bounty. Cole and Zane were going through some new ka'tas, while Kai and I were sparring.

"Yeah Jay, better watch out if you don't wanna end up face down on the deck!" Kai taunted good naturedly. "Oh really, well I say bring it on torch man!" I challenged with renewed focus. Kai charged at me again and threw a straight punch aimed at my face; I quickly sidestepped it and countered with a high left roundhouse kick. Kai ducked and flipped backwards to gain a little distance from me. We both were showing the tell-tale signs of fatigue; after all, we've all been training rigorously since we woke up this morning and judging from the excruciating heat it had to be well pass noon by now.

"Hey guys, I made some fresh lemonade for you, so feel free to have some when you're done." Nya…her sweet voice reached my ears and I turned to see her placing a tray on a table. My eyes swept her frame and I felt my mouth go dry. She had replaced her usual cherry chinese outfit for a simple evergreen tank top and white pants with green cherry blossom embroidery going down the outside of each leg.

Oh man, Sensei just had to make us train with our masks on! It was already hard to breath, now with Nya's new outfit showing off her feminine curves it was damn near impossible!

CRACK!

Pain exploded from my chest as Kai landed a kick that planted me straight on my back. I laid there dazed for a minute and saw Kai's smirking face appear above me, "What I tell ya, smack down right on the deck!"

"No! You said face down on the deck." I pointed out lamely. Kai just laughed and offered me a hand up which I took a little begrudgingly. Man, I don't want to look bad in front of Nya!

"Jay, are you okay?"

I turned to see Nya coming towards us with two glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay, Kai got lucky that's all." I say quickly. "Lucky? Please, you let your guard down and I saw an opening and took it. End of story." Kai stated smugly, I shot him a dirty look then turned my attention back to Nya.

"Thanks Nya, is that for us?"

The look of concern on her face lifted and she handed us each a glass.

"Yeah, it's a real scorcher today and I thought you guys might need a little refreshment" she said with a light blush on her cheeks. Sigh, she's so damn pretty and considerate, my list just keeps getting longer on why I like this girl!

"Heh, I'm goin go before you two start making out." Kai said bemusedly and started to walk towards Cole and Zane who were each drinking a glass of lemonade.

I could feel my face go scarlet and I shut my eyes tight. Gah! I'm going to kill that red hot chili pepper if it's the last thing I do! Nya! I opened my eyes to see the blush on her cheeks increase ten-fold and her hair swish to the side as she quickly turned her head.

I clenched the glass of lemonade tightly, "Um, Nya-

"Oh! I just remembered there was something I forgot to take care of, see ya later Jay!"

She turned and practically fled from the upper deck.

Damn you Kai!

Please read and review, this is my first fanfic ever and would appreciate any feedback. Should I continue in Jay's POV or switch to Nya's.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Thanks for the reviews you guys, (hands out rice crispy treats) I now have a little shot of confidence that I'm doing ok for a novice. As per requested, this next chapter will be in Nya's POV.

(Nya's POV)

Damn you Kai!

I thought as I raced through the ship's interior. I didn't stop until I was safely in my room. I shut the door and leaned against it.

Okay, deep breathe Nya you can plan a fate worse than death for your stupid brother later. Argghh! Why did Kai have to go and say that for anyway? The day had been going so well too.

I had adorned a new outfit this morning that I had bought yesterday during a supply run for our home. I have always loved cherry blossoms and the color reminded me of the evergreen trees that grew outside the Four Weapons blacksmith shop back where we grew up.

I wanted to upgrade my Samurai Exosuit and had just finished a new barrier prototype for it. Since Jay knew a thing or two about defensive barriers I was going to ask him about some of the specs I had implemented. Sure, I didn't have to, because everybody knows I'm more than capable when it comes to mechanical engineering or anything else for that matter.

I got off the door and walked over to my bed and flopped face down on my plush pillows.

Sigh, I can't deny it was all just an excuse to talk to him. Ever since our date a week ago my mind has just been enthralled by him. It was nice that I finally got him to relax and realize he didn't have to make stuff up to impress me. I guess that was the big icebreaker for him because after that, he started to really open up to me and tell me more about him and his past even though some things were better left unsaid.

I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling with a small smile.

Even though I didn't need to know he had somehow sprained his ankle playing chess with his dad or written a poem about jelly beans, all of it was just endearing to me because not only was he being honest to me, but to himself as well. Not to mention, he's pretty good looking…

Who am I kidding! The guy is gorgeous!

Chestnut brown hair, nice athletic build, and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen like pristine sapphire, but he never told me how he got that scar over his right eye. Hmmm, maybe I'll ask him about that the next time we get a chance to hang out.

I turn my head to the left to look at my clock sitting on my nightstand.

5:06 pm

What the, really? I've been closed off in my room thinking about Jay for two hours? Geez girl, I think as I sit up, you really got it bad.

_(Knock, knock)_

"HEY SIS, YOU IN A COMA OR SOMETHING!"

Speak of the devil…

"What is it Kai!" I yell back.

The door handle turned and Kai poked his head in.

"Good to see you're still alive, Cole's making dinner and he promises it's going to be good." Kai says apprehensively.

"Really? What is he making?"

"Don't know." Kai shrugs "But judging from the smell, it's not going to be good!" Kai finishes while laughing.

I sigh and get up off the bed and walk towards my idiotic brother, who's still laughing.

(WHACK!)

"Owww! What the hell Nya!" Kai shouts painfully while clutching head.

"That's for embarrassing me earlier, and if you know what's good for you you'll never say something like that again." I state lowly while cracking my knuckles. Kai gulps and nods mutely.

"Now, back on our previous topic," I began brightly. "I just don't get why Cole doesn't ask Zane for a few pointers, God knows he needs it." I finish while walking through the door down the hall towards the dining room.

Kai jogs to catch up to me.

"Because Cole doesn't think he needs it." Kai says falling in step with me.

"I think if he just picked two things that actually went together it would at least turn out edible."

"I mean seriously, what the hell is duck chowder!"

I giggle at this as we round the corner to the dining room. Everyone is seated already talking quietly amongst themselves. Apparently, everyone was a little nervous about Cole's special dinner. I watch as Kai walks to take a seat beside Zane. Jay laughs at something Zane said and glances up at Kai to say hello. He then turns and looks at me.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as his blue gaze searches mine in a silent question.

"_Are you okay?"_

I steel myself and give a slight nod as I make my way over to sit beside Kai, which coincidently left me across from Jay.

What the hell are you thinking girl! Slick move genius! I inwardly growl at myself.

I clench my knuckles in my lap and bow my head.

"Um, Nya?" Jay starts.

"DINNER IS SERVED!"

Cole shouts as he bursts out the kitchen with a large pan in his hands.

"I hope you guys are hungry cuz this is my second greatest culinary achievement!" He boasts proudly.

He sets the pan down on the table and removes the lid.

The most bizarre mixture of odors wafted through my nose. It smelled like a fish had died and the rest of the fish sent flowers in condolences.

"It smells quite interesting Cole, I can't wait to taste it." Zane says while offering his plate to Cole so he could serve him some.

"Please Cole, serve everyone while you're at it, this meal seems the most promising yet." Sensei Wu instructs.

"Sure thing Sensei!" Cole says happily as he began to place a large chunk of…whatever he made on our plates.

I look up at Jay and see him smile at me.

Just get through this Nya, I think as I give him a small smile in return.

It's just dinner right, nothing is going to happen right?

Right?

This chapter is much longer than the first and I'm quite proud of it too. What will happen at dinner? Next chapter will switch back to Jay. Please read and review.

Au revoir my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**There's nothing more satisfying than hearing positive feedback. Thank you all, especially PhoenixLOL, for your positive reviews (hands out Hershey Kisses). I'm really enjoying writing this story, but please don't hesitate to give me any suggestions on what you think it needs to be better. I'm all ears!**

**Now on with the story! **

Chapter 3

(Jay's POV)

I hope Nya's okay. Ever since Kai let loose his gigantic pie hole this afternoon, I can't get her to say two words to me.

(Earlier that afternoon)

Oh man, now what do I do, I think hopelessly as I see the door shut behind Nya's retreating back.

Should I go after her or give her some space? Arrrghhh! I so suck at this!

"Hey Jay, you done playing scarecrow or should I ask Zane to have his falcon come perch on your head!" I hear Cole shout.

I pull my hood back with my free hand and take a sip of the lemonade Nya gave me. The refreshing sweet liquid glides down my throat and I suddenly remember how parched I am from the heat and down the rest in a few short gulps as I make my way to the others, but not before giving one last look at the door Nya disappeared behind.

I'll give her some time.

"You all will have your short break, but I still expect at least one more hour of rigorous training before you can rest for the day," Sensei says as he gets up from his meditation position and heads inside.

"Yes Sensei." We all say in unison while bowing respectively.

"This beverage is very refreshing; the energy it provides will undoubtedly sustain us for the remainder of our training." Zane observes brightly as he pours himself another glass.

"You said it Frosty, Nya makes one mean pitcher of lemonade," Cole states in between gulps.

"Yeah, my sister has many talents, that's how you can tell we're related," Kai says placing his glass on the table.

"Yeah I guess," I say stopping in front of him "because we sure can't tell just from looking at you." I finish with a smirk.

Zane and Cole get a real hearty laugh from that remark and Kai narrows his eyes at me.

"And what is that suppose to mean." Kai says through gritted teeth.

"I believe he means that you and your sister do not share the same physical characteristics that one would deem attractive." Zane states merrily.

"Thank you Zane!" Kai yells as he snaps his head to the white ninja in obvious irritation.

Ka-ching! My little payback felt good as I settled myself into my mode when Kai and I get into one of our heated arguments.

"Yeah?" Kai began turning his attention back to me, "Well, I'll have you know-"

"Guys, guys, guys," Cole says while shaking his head, "Before, the insults start flying, I think there is an important question we need to ask Jay first."

Kai shuts his mouth and we both turn to look at our leader.

"And what inquiry would we have for Jay, Cole?" Zane asks in confusion.

Cole just gives a light smile and says:

"How are things going with Nya?"

"Wh-WHAT!" I yell in astonishment. Since when did they care! All they ever did was give me grief when it came down to my feelings for Nya. I decided to voice this thought.

"Since when did you guys care anyway?" I ask with trepidation.

"Oh come on Jay, sure we tease you in all, but we do care," Cole says as he walks towards me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "We're your brothers, your family, and it's obvious you're frustrated," Cole says worriedly.

"Well, now I am!" I say pointing my finger at Kai, "Thank bed-head over there he's the one who made Nya upset!" I finish hotly.

Kai looked around bewilderedly, "What did I do?"

"Really Kai?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, whatever was done is in the past now," Zane says speaking up. "I may not have any experience personally with the opposite sex, but my database suggests that there may be a way to rectify the situation." Zane states in monotone.

All three of us turn to look at our nindroid brother.

"R-Really Zane?" I ask hopefully.

"Affirmative," he says while smiling "when a female is stressed the best solution is usually a hot bath or a hearty meal." He concludes happily.

My face immediately burns from the images in my head.

Nya…

In a hot bath…

Her voluptuous body submerged in an endless sea of bubbles.

A light blush dusting her cheeks as she moans contently from the feel of the warm water.

A dainty hand lifts to beckon me closer…

"HEY! STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT MY SISTER MAN!" Kai yells in rage.

I snap out of my fantasy to see Kai prepare to lunge at me, but Cole holds him back.

"Calm down spark plug, I think Zane may be on to something here," Cole starts with a thoughtful look on his face.

"He's not giving my sister a bath!" Kai shouts while pointing an accusatory finger at me.

"No hot-head, the hearty meal part," Cole states with his eyes shining.

I could already see where this was going…

"Um Cole," I began cautiously "If there's going to be a nice hearty meal, I think Zane would be the most obvi-"

"Oh no worries bro" Cole says abruptly, cutting me off, and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I have been working on a brand new dish that is sure to be delicious and fulfilling." He says with determination and finality. He lets go of my shoulders, puts his mask back on and pulls out his scythe.

"I promise I will not fail!" The earth ninja roared, swinging his scythe in a downward arc, removing the serpentine dummy's head from its shoulders.

"Now come on boys, lets finish today's training with everything we have!" Our leader concluded plowing down the dummies in his path.

I groan of despair escapes me as I pull my mask back on, the others following my lead.

"Zane," I hear Kai whisper, "I sure do hope you still have that stomach pump."

(Back to present)

Okay, just what the hell is this, I think as I poke the large chunk on my plate.

"Well Zane, you wanted to taste it so go ahead" Kai says looking at the ice ninja.

"Yes, certainly" Zane says while bringing the fork closer to his face.

We all watched with bated breath as the white ninja chewed thoughtfully.

"Cole! This is absolutely delicious! What is it called? You must give me the recipe!" Zane spoke with such enthusiasm it was mind-blowing.

"It's a special type of salmon casserole I created." Cole stated proudly with a happy grin on his face.

We all got over our initial shock and began to eat.

Wow, this is actually really good I thought shockingly. I lifted my head to look at Nya to see her also have a look of surprise on her face.

I guess the plan worked after all.

"Um, Nya?"

Nya's face lost all color as she dropped her fork, it landing with a clatter against her plate.

"Nya? Are you o-"

I never got to finish.

Nya's body swayed her eyes wide with alarm as she fell to the side.

**I like leaving every chapter with a cliffy, it's fun.**

**I hope I portrayed the Cole, Zane, and Kai well. **

**Please read and review, this chapter got my heart pumping! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I hit double digits on reviews for my very first story! You guys are truly amazing; (hands out homemade brownies) please continue to support me through your awesome feedback. Oh and a little word of warning, I'll be switching POVs from Nya to….read and find out!**

**Now it's time for me to keep going! **

Chapter 4

(Nya's POV)

I…can't…breathe…

My body slumps to the side as I feel my chest tighten. My throat has already begun to swell up and I gasp in a vain attempt to get oxygen back in my lungs. I hear loud shouts all around me.

"Nya!"

"Nya, what's wrong!"

"Nya!"

Dizziness sweeps my vision and I close my eyes tight. I feel someone's arms encircle around me and prop me up so that I'm leaning against their body.

"Nya please, tell us what's wrong so we can help you!"

That's… Jay's… voice.

I open my eyes and try to focus, but everything is spinning to fast.

Have…to…tell…Kai…

"Kai…wheat," I manage to gasp out weakly, before darkness consumes me.

(Kai's POV)

"Kai…wheat."

I was kneeling on my sister's right as Jay held her close to his chest.

Wheat? What the hell is that suppose to-

"Oh no", I whisper.

"Wheat? Kai, what does she mean?" Jay asks franticly.

But there was no time to explain. I stood up and glanced down at my sister, she had fallen unconscious and judging by her labored breathing, I knew I had to act fast.

"Just stay with her Jay," I tell him, though it probably wasn't necessary, he gave me a firm nod and turned his attention back to Nya muttering something I could not hear.

I whirl around to face the others to see them standing with worried and anxious expressions.

"Cole, grab the helm make a beeline for Ninjago City. We need to get to the hospital stat." I order quickly. The black ninja was already out the door.

"Zane, keep an eye on Nya's vitals," I say turning towards the door. "I'll be right back."

I then sprint out the room and head for Nya's. There was only one other time something like this happened. It was when Nya and I were very little. Our family was well off financially, but our parents didn't spend money on wants only needs. Rice was our substitute for bread just because it was cheaper. So, it was a real treat when our mother decided to buy a cake for Nya on her 5th birthday.

I'll never forget that feeling of helplessness as I watched my mother take Nya to the Emergency Room, or the long wait for the doctor to help and figure out what had happened.

Wheat…that's what happened.

Since then, wheat had been banned from our lives; even after our parents passed I still didn't eat any. Hell, the stuff almost took my sister away plus, if Nya couldn't eat it then neither would I. It only seemed fair.

I reached Nya's room and threw the door open.

"Okay, now I just need to find it," I say tersely.

Nya, being ever the resourceful and cautious one, bought Antihistamines just in case the damn stuff was consumed by accident.

I tore open here nightstand and dug around.

Nothing.

My heart was pounding in my ears as I totaled my sister's room in my search for the medicine.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" I scream in frustration.

My fingers brush a small bottle while I searched her top dresser drawer. I grasp the bottle firmly and pull it out.

"This is it," I say as my eyes skim the label and I turn on my heels and rush out the door back the way I came.

I return to the dining room and find Zane in the same position I had been beside Nya.

"How is she?" I ask desperately while crouching beside him.

"Her heart rate has increased drastically during the past six minutes you were away," Zane says turning his head towards me, "but it appears she has regained consciousness." He finishes turning back to them.

"Kai, do you have something that will help her?" Zane asks hopefully.

"Yeah, can you get a glass of water Zane?" I ask quickly.

"Of course," he says standing up to retrieve one off the table and giving it to me.

"Here Jay, give her this," I say while holding out the pill. He takes it wordlessly with his free hand and places it on her tongue. I then put the glass of water to her lips and tip it gently so the pill can be swallowed more easily. Nya tips her head back slightly and coughs, but manages to swallow the pill. She was still breathing in short gasps, and her eyes were open, but they clearly were not focused.

"This isn't enough," I say grimly "we still need to get to the hospital."

"Hey guys!" We hear Cole's voice boom over the intercom.

"We're right over the hospital in Ninjago City, but I can't find a place to land!" He yells in frustration.

"We don't have to." Jay says speaking for the first time since I left him to stay beside Nya.

He stands up while carrying Nya bridal style and dashes out the door, with Zane and I hot on his heels. We reach the deck and without hesitation Jay launches himself over the edge. I blink, but don't slow down as Zane and I quickly follow suit. During our plummet, I see Jay whip out his golden nunchuks and in a flash of intense dark blue light the Stormglider emerges carrying them at a more rapid pace downward.

I take out my own golden weapon and concentrate on my own vehicle, the Blade Cycle. I open my eyes to see the roof of the hospital come in to view. I check in my peripheral vision to my right to see Zane's Snowmobile. The precise moment before we touch down we release our concentration and using our momentum flip the remaining distance to the doors of the hospital.

Jay rushes in and we follow.

"Help!" Jays calls desperately.

"Someone help us please, she's having trouble breathing and needs help NOW!" He finishes strongly.

Two nurses rush towards us and a gurney is brought out by a third one.

"She's allergic to wheat," I explain quickly to the nurses "she accidently ate some, I gave her an antihistamine, but she's still having trouble breathing."

They nod in understanding and instruct Jay to lay Nya on the gurney. They are about to wheel her away and we all try to follow, but one nurse turns to us and tells us we must wait here.

I can feel myself boil with rage at this crazy notion, but then I feel Zane's hand touch my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to face him and he just shakes his head. A growl escapes me as I turn back to face the nurse, but what I see freezes me in place.

Jay's back was facing me and the tension in his shoulders rolled off him in waves. Sparks of electricity coursed around his body, as he clenched his fists at his side,

"Nya is strong Kai," Jay spoke quietly; "we have to wait for her to come back to us."

So, that's what we did.

We waited.

**Phew! That took a lot out of me. I think I might have had a small stroke, but anyways please read and review. Your feedback, like always, would be greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then I'm back. First off, I want to personally thank PhoenixLOL, Inkheart5351, StoriesAreMagic, Miss Maddi Hatter, Golden Sunlight, and halz1320 for their inspiring reviews. They really do help me continue on with this story and keep my spirits high. Also, I want to thank the readers who just took the time to view my story, every little bits helps. **

**Also, I think all of you probably noticed, but I kinda omitted Sensei Wu from the previous chapter. It was an honest rookie mistake and I'm sorry. **

**On a happier note, I give you my next chapter!**

Chapter 5

(Jay's POV)

This waiting.

I don't think I can take it.

It has only been a eleven minutes since those nurses took Nya away, but it feels more like hours. We had all moved from the entrance to the hospital to the waiting room next to it.

Kai had taken to pacing back and forth muttering to himself, while Zane leaned against the wall with his arms crossed surveying his surroundings. I simply stood there, glancing at the door Nya was taken through, ever few seconds.

Neither of us spoke.

What was there to say?

We all wanted to hear the same thing.

That Nya was alright.

But, where was Cole?

Soon after I think this, I hear rapid footfalls coming from the entrance. We all turn our heads to see Cole looking around anxiously. He spots us and runs to us, stopping in front of Zane.

"Where's Nya? Is she okay?" He asks breathlessly.

"We are still waiting for the update of her condition." Zane says quietly.

Cole turns to Kai and I, the guilt and worry written clearly on his face as he walks towards us.

"Kai…Jay, I'm so sorry," he starts with his head hung low "I worked so hard on that casserole and I still screwed up."

Kai just looks at him.

"If anything happens to Nya I…" he stops, unable to complete his sentence and shakes his head as if to dispel the thought.

It not your fault Cole, you didn't know she was allergic to wheat.

None of us did.

I was just about to say this when Kai steps up to Cole and places a hand on his shoulder.

"No Cole, you're not to blame for any of this."

Cole's head snaps up as Kai's hand slides from his shoulder.

"If anything, I am."

"What?" All three of us ask in unison.

"Of course I know she's allergic to wheat, I'm her brother!" He retorts angrily, turning away from us.

"It's just…well, I guess it's been so long and neither of us mentioned it, but we never ate wheat or anything else that had wheat in it even before we found out she was allergic to it growing up."

"And after we all meet, all the meals we ate together, even if there was bread on the table we never touched it. It became…natural I guess." He concluded thoughtfully.

We all were speechless for a moment as we absorbed this new information.

"Kai, do you also share Nya's allergen?" Zane asked softly.

"No, I'm fine if I eat the stuff." The fire ninja said stonily.

"But, regardless, I should have said SOMETHING," Kai shouted while punching the wall in front of him, now because of my negligence Nya might-

"Excuse me, are you all the ones who brought the young lady in?" a male voice asked behind us.

We all whirl around to see an older man with glasses and a white coat holding a clipboard. No doubt, he's the doctor who has been treating Nya.

"Y-Yes!" I exclaim anxiously while running up to him, the others following closely behind.

"Is Nya okay?" Kai asks worriedly.

"Are any of you blood relatives of the patient?" The doctor asks calmly.

"YES, YES, YES I'M HER BROTHER!" Kai yells impatiently. "Is my sister okay?" Kai asks again with growing intolerance of the doctor's attitude.

Hell, we all were.

The man just slowly raised an eyebrow and adjusted his frames.

"Yes, your sister is fine thanks to-"but Kai cuts him off.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY IN THE FIRST PLACE DICK-"we all hurriedly cover his mouth with our hands, but we can still hear him mumbling in rage.

"Thank you doctor," Zane says politely.

"Yeah, heh, please continue" Cole says with a smile.

"Yes, as I was saying, your sister is fine thanks to the antihistamine that was already in her blood stream. After she was stabilized, we only had to flush her system of the harmful toxins." He replied curtly while giving Kai a stern glare, which Kai returned times a million.

I swear the guy should have burst into flames by now.

"That's awesome!" I exclaim joyfully.

I was ecstatic, elated, relieved, and so many other emotions it was just too much.

Nya was going to be alright.

"Is okay if we see her now?" I ask, struggling not to just push past the guy.

The doctor straightens up even more if possible and replies,

"Yes, that's fine. She is conscious and has been asking if they were four ninjas outside, and judging from your less than dignified attire I'd say she's expecting you." He finishes tonelessly while writing something down on his clipboard.

Okay, I just about had it with this guy.

We release Kai wordlessly, each of us sending our own glare in the jerk's direction and run past him.

But, Kai turns and flips him the bird then follows us inside Nya's room.

"Nya!" We all shout happily.

The moon was shining through her window, casting an ethereal glow around the room. Nya was now dressed in a white hospital gown; sitting under the covers in her bed. She turns her head when she hears us and gives us a happy smile.

"Guys!" She exclaims.

We crowd around her bedside and each give her big hug.

When I feel her arms encircle around me and pull me close, I never wanted to let her go.

I pulled back reluctantly and sat down beside her.

"Nya, I'm sorry," I hear Cole say, "if I had known you were allergic to wheat, I never would have made that casserole, I would have made pork chops and rice instead." He lamented.

"Yeah, then we all would be in the hospital." Kai says with mirth.

We all share a good laugh at this.

"No Cole," Nya says while shaking her head, "I'm the one to blame for this, I should have told you all a week ago when I mentioned I was allergic to perfume."

"I don't know why I didn't; if I had all of this could have been avoided." She concludes sadly.

I place my hand on top of hers.

"It's okay, _you're_ okay, and that's all that matters," I say curling my fingers around hers gently.

She blushes, but holds my gaze with her own.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but visiting hours are over."

We turn our heads to see a nurse standing in the door way.

"Wait, she can't come home with us!" Kai asks incredulously looking at the nurse.

"I'm very sorry, but regulations state she must be kept overnight for observation." The nurse replies nicely.

"If all goes well, then will she be discharged?" Zane asks.

"Yes she will."

"Okay, well I guess we better go guys," Cole says heading for the door.

"We'll come get you tomorrow morning sis," Kai says while hugging her again then following Cole.

"Yes, please rest well tonight," Zane says following the others.

I move to get up, but Nya holds my hand tightly. I glance down at her, but she's facing the nurse.

"Can you give us just a few minutes please?" She asks pleasantly.

The nurse nods and closes the door behind her.

I sit back down beside her; my heart was pounding in my ears as I struggled to find my voice.

"Nya, what is it?" I ask tentatively.

She turns back to me and looks me dead in the eye.

"Did you mean it?" She asks softly.

My mind goes blank for a moment, but realization dawns on me.

She heard me.

"While I was unconscious, I kept hearing your voice Jay."Nya says as she raises her right hand and cups my face, her thumb stroking my cheek tenderly.

"Can you repeat those words to me now, I want to hear and see you say them." She pleads quietly.

I can't move.

I'm not even sure I'm breathing, all I feel is her hand on my face as her soft chocolate eyes searches mine for answers.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I know if I pour my heart out to her now there would be no going back.

She could complete me or shatter me.

I open my eyes, raise my left hand, and place it over the one touching my face.

I say…

"Nya, you can't leave me yet, there is still so much I have to tell you, to show you, to express to you.

You are everything to me, my beginning and also my end.

There is no one in this world who has captivated me as you have, so you can't go.

Because if you do, I'll simply follow, and that way we'll be together for all eternity.

I love you."

By the time I finish, crystalline tears are pouring down Nya's face.

"Jay I-"

"I know you don't feel that strongly for me," I say despondently, "after all, we haven't been seeing each other for that long," I take a deep breath shakily, "but I can't help how I feel."

"I meant every word then and I mean every word now, I don't-"she places a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Jay," she says leaning in, "I love blue, it's my favorite color." She whispers.

Our lips meet and everything else doesn't matter.

**THE END…NOT! LOL, I'm not done with these two yet. I know I'm a romantic sap, so sue me. I worked very very hard on this chapter and would love to hear some feedback.**

**Please read and review, my friends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Did everyone enjoy the premiere of Season 3 yesterday? I know I did. I'm so glad everyone likes this story. Thank you all once again for your support and helping me improve my writing skills. Things are looking pretty good after Jay's bold confession, but what other trials and tribulations will this pair have to overcome? **

**Read and find out!**

Chapter 6

(Nya's POV)

Jay's lips have such a profound, addicting flavor, like rich mocha.

His hand that was covering mine moves to rest on my right upper arm as he responds to my kiss with equal gentleness. My hand which was resting against his cheek slides down to his neck where I can feel his strong pulse resonating quickly beneath my fingers.

We pull back slowing and I rest my forehead against his.

Feeling the blush stain my cheeks, I close my eyes shyly unable to meet his gaze.

"This…this isn't a dream," I hear him say breathlessly "you're really here."

I feel his hand lightly squeeze my arm.

"You don't feel like my pillow." He states with uncertainty.

I giggle and open my eyes to meet his blue ones. His eyes are wide with surprise and a light blush comes to his face.

"Nya…" He says gently as he leans forward to kiss me again. I close my eyes blissfully in preparation for the heavenly contact.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really must ask you to leave now."

Jay and I pull apart like two electrons. He stands and whirls around to face where the voice had come from. I turn also to the source and see the nurse from before standing in the doorway.

Jay scratches his head sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, okay I'll leave."

He turns back to me and picks up my hand and kisses my knuckles tenderly. When he looks up, his eyes are clouded with such deep emotion I couldn't look away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nya." He says with a smile.

I give him one of my own.

"See you tomorrow Jay." I respond bashfully.

He heads for the door and the nurse ushers him out. She gives me a pleasant, knowing smile before she closes the door gently behind her.

I sigh as I lay back against my pillows.

Jay's words were so powerful and meaningful, I couldn't help myself.

"I've completely fallen in love with him." I say out loud to myself.

I turn on my side and gaze at the moon shining outside my window.

There's no turning back now.

I close my eyes and sleep finds me easily.

(The next morning)

"Miss Nya, please wake up now."

My open my eyes sleepily to see the nurse from yesterday smiling down at me. I sit up slowly and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Uh, what time is it?" I ask still slightly groggy.

"Oh, it's about nine o' clock. You slept like a log last night." She replied while fluffing my pillow. She had brought in a tray with scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon, apple slices, and a tall glass of orange juice. My mouth watered at the appetizing sight. The last thing I ate was one bite of the casserole Cole made yesterday.

I glanced over at her and read her name badge.

Camille, that's a pretty name.

"Thank you very much Camille," I say graciously.

Camille finished fluffing my pillow and sat the tray in my lap gently.

"You're quite welcome Miss Nya, you've responded well to the treatment we gave you, now all that's left to do is check your vitals and the doctor should give the okay for you to be discharged." Camille said while adjusting my IV and placing the wrap around my arm to check my blood pressure.

I take a sip of my orange juice and a bite of a piece of bacon.

"Oh please, call me Nya," I say over a mouthful of bacon.

Camille laughs lightly, "Okay, Nya."

I comfortable silence comes over us, with Camille checking my vitals and me gulping down my breakfast.

"So, how long have you two been together Nya?" Camille asks breaking the silence between us.

I nearly choke on my eggs.

"Huh?" I ask with a blush on my face.

"Oh I see, not very long huh." Camille says chuckling at my expense.

"Well, um yes, I mean no not for very long." I say nervously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Is he your first boyfriend?" She asks nicely.

"Well, um no, I mean yes he is." I feel my face burn with mortification at this. Jay _is_ my first boyfriend. With Kai always being a little too overprotective and me being a bit too oblivious to another guy's feelings, I never really experienced an actual relationship before.

More importantly, why was I telling Camille all this?

Well, maybe because I haven't associated with another female in a while and could use the good old-fashioned girl talk.

"No way, really?" Camille asks with genuine surprise. "I thought you would have had quite a few because of how pretty you are," she says finishing my check-up.

I blush at the compliment, but remain silent.

"Well, you're in for one life-changing experience, and I wish you the best of luck." Camille states while gathering her equipment.

Wait, that's it.

No sage advice, no words of wisdom.

I stare at Camille, waiting for her to say more, but all she does it write something down on a clipboard and removes my now empty tray from my lap.

"You appear to be in excellent health now; I'll let the doctor know that you're ready to be released," she finishes and heads for the door.

"Wait Camille!" I yelp out desperately.

"What do I do, I mean isn't there some type of…I don't know…strategy I should be aware of?" I ask completely clueless.

Camille turns around with a small smirk on her lips, "Sorry honey, this is something you're going to have to figure out yourself.

Every relationship is different and you just have to go with whatever your heart tells you. If it's meant to be than it is, if not then it's not." She concludes knowingly.

I take a deep breath as I process Camille's words.

I just have to follow my heart and whatever happens, happens?

Is that really all there is to it?

"I'm sure your friends will be here shortly, so perk up, you're going home today." Camille says brightly, resuming her walk to the door.

"Oh, and try not to over think things, you'll just get even more stressed." She advises as she closes the door.

I sit back against my pillows.

Well, this should be interesting.

(Later that morning)

(Knock knock)

"Nya? You awake? We're coming in."

I was dozing off when I heard Kai's voice and I looked over to see him and others file into my room.

"Hey sis, feeling better?" Kai asks stepping up to my bedside.

They were all dressed in their ninja attire with their hoods pulled back.

"Much better thanks," I reply with a smile to my brother.

"Here Nya," Cole says stepping up on my other side, "we brought you a change of clothes; don't know if it matches though since Kai picked it out." Cole finishes with a smirk.

Kai shoots the black ninja a glare.

"I know you're not talking, linguine for brains, YOU picked out green shorts and a pink and orange shirt!" Kai exclaimed hotly.

"Hey! Those colors go fine together, thank you very much!" Cole retorted back.

"Yeah, if you want to blind someone!" Kai snapped back.

I laughed out loud at their antics. It felt so good to be near these goofballs again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Jay smiling down at me.

I give a happy smile back.

"Nya, would you like us to leave, so you may change attire?" Zane asks over the bickering of the red and black ninja.

"Yes, please," I reply with a small laugh.

"Okay guys, you two can argue over who has the best fashion sense later, let's give Nya some privacy so she can change clothes." Jay says stopping the argument from escalating.

"We'll be waiting outside Nya," Jay says over his shoulder as they all leave the room.

When the door closes I finally look at the clothes Cole gave me.

Red shorts and a simple white top.

Leave it to Kai to pick something so plain.

I change quickly and leave the room.

"Okay everyone," Cole starts as they all turn to see me exit the room, "the team is back together; now let's head on back to the Bounty. Sensei Wu is waiting for us." Cole finishes leading the way out of the hospital.

As were walking I feel Jay's hand brush mine.

I smile and grasp his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

My smile broadens as he squeezes back.

I see Camille on our way out and she gives a wink and a small wave goodbye.

I wave back.

Thanks Camille.

(Back on Destiny's Bounty)

Sensei Wu is waiting for us on the deck.

"Nya, I'm so glad you're alright," Sensei says as he comes over to hug me.

"Thanks Sensei," I say gratefully, releasing him.

"Now young ninja, we still have a mission to accomplish," Sensei Wu begins as he steps back to look at us, "though the Serpentine have been quiet, we know they are still looking for the three remaining Fang Blades and we must be prepared." Sensei says gravely.

"Don't worry Sensei, we'll be ready for them," Kai states with determination.

"Yeah, all we need is one and we'll be sure to grab the next one. So come on guys, for us to get stronger and reach our full potential, we have to train our butts off!" Cole shouts loudly with vigor.

"YEAH!" Kai, Zane, and Jay yell together.

They all disperse to train their own way, leaving Jay and I alone.

His hand still holding mine he asks, "Do you want to go inside and rest Nya, since we're going to be out here for awhile?"

"Are you kidding Jay, I've rested enough. I think I'll stay outside and train to, I could use the practice," I say looking around for a good place to train by myself.

"Okay but, please don't overdo it" He says with concern.

He leans over to kiss my cheek and let's go of my hand. He then pulls on his hood and joins the others.

I watch them for awhile, admiring their grace and fluid movements, their Golden Weapons flashing against the sunlight, but soon go to my own space of the ship.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

The wind feels good against my face as I get into my stance.

My body feels light as I go through my movements:

Right palm thrust to spinning heel kick

Crouching sweep to high roundhouse

The wind around me seems to curl around my body, giving my attacks more speed and power.

Parry and counter with a flash kick

My body sails high into the air with the wind giving me extra momentum and I land lightly on my feet in a crouch, my arms spread like an eagle's wings around me.

Silence

I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes.

What's their problem; they've seen me train before.

Sensei Wu approaches me with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Nya, you have an affinity for wind."

***Gasp* Wow Nya you're amazing. How will Jay and the others respond to this new development? How will Nya? I made this chapter especially long this time to get more plot in, I hope I did okay. Please read and review my friends.**

**Ta-ta for now! **


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! Everyone seems to like the idea of Nya becoming the kunoichi of wind. I'm really surprised that no one else thought of this scenario, especially since Sensei Wu did say that Nya's time would come. Well anywho, thanks again for all your thoughts on my story people and please continue to root for me. I'm working really hard on this.**

**HERE WE GO!**

Chapter 7

(Jay's POV)

I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

Sure, I had been surprised when I found out Nya was the mysterious Samurai X, but this new revelation takes the cake.

We all stood there motionless with wide eyes as we watched Sensei Wu approach Nya.

"Nya, the power of the wind moves freely within you now," Sensei says stopping in front of her, "something must have happened during your ordeal for you to tap into your new found power." Sensei concludes thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

A blush comes to her face and she averts her eyes from Sensei.

A small unmanly squeak escapes me and I quickly shut my mouth, thankful for my hood, so no one could see my own blush.

The guys all turn to me with questioning looks.

Kai's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"I think it is finally time for you to become a ninja, oh I mean a kunoichi, and take your place among the spinjitsu masters and unlocking your true potential." Sensei says striking his bamboo stick against the ground for emphasis.

Nya's chocolate eyes snap back to Sensei with determination in their depths.

"Yes Sensei," she says while bowing, "it would be an honor, please guide me." She finishes straightening up.

"Hmmm," Sensei says nodding to her.

"Now come all of you, there is much to discuss," he says turning around and heading inside, "and there is something you all must see."

We all glance at each other in confusion then follow Sensei Wu inside to his chambers.

Once there, we form a semi-circle in front of him and remove our hoods.

Sensei closes his eyes briefly then states, "There are a total of eight natural elements in this world that only the chosen ones can master."

"EIGHT!" We all exclaim at once.

"Yes eight," Sensei says calmly, "Earth, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Water, Light, and Dark."

"There has not been a wind ninja in over three-hundred years, and with the arrival of Nya and her affinity for the element, the other masters of the three remaining elements are ready to be found."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on for a sec Sensei," Cole says stepping up, "you mean you want us to find these guys?"

"Yeah," Kai says speaking up as well, "they could be anywhere."

"Not to mention, we still have to stop the Serpentine from getting their slimy hands on the rest of the Fang Blades." I put in reasonably.

"Of course our top priority is still to stop the Serpentine, but we must also make it our objective to find the remaining Masters of Spinjitsu." Sensei said sternly.

"Sensei, there is more your keeping from us, is there not?" Zane asks inquisitively.

Sensei Wu turned around wordlessly and walked to the back wall of the room. He pushed a hidden switch and the wall panel rotated.

*GASP!*

"I present to you the four Platinum Weapons of Legend!" Sensei exclaims turning around to face us once more.

We all gawked at the impressive display before us.

"The Bladed Gauntlets of Tempest, the Bo Staff of Waves, the Bow of Divinity, and the Twin Sais of Oblivion." Sensei stated, pointing to each one by name.

"Nya, please step forward." Sensei instructed.

Nya stepped forward without hesitation.

"NINJA GO!" Sensei Wu yelled, turning into a golden tornado and spinning around Nya.

When he finished he retook his place in front of us.

All our eyes were on Nya as her twirl slowed and came to a halt.

Another unmanly squeak escaped me as my eyes drank in the beautiful sight.

The royal purple ninja suit hugged her body like a second skin. Her arms were sleeveless except for the gloves, of the same majestic color, that came to stop below her elbows. Plated silver shin guards protected her lower legs and an intricate platinum design of a dragon adorned her back, its tail going down and wrapping around her right leg. She lacked the usual hood the guys and I shared leaving her hair free, but still had a purple mask that covered the bottom half of her face and neck, which she only needed to pull down to reveal it.

"Couldn't you have like, put her in a parka and snow pants or something?" Kai asked with a twitching eyebrow and going to stand in front of Nya to shield her from view.

Nya rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Kai, would you move already?" Nya asked with irritation.

Yeah, move Kai I can't see!

"Now Nya, Master of Wind, concentrate and call the gauntlets to you." Sensei Wu instructed.

Nya turned and faced the Bladed Gauntlets of Tempest.

She closed her eyes and held her hands outstretched towards the gauntlets.

The gauntlets shook slightly, and then in a flash of purple light, attached themselves to Nya's forearms and shins.

"That is beyond awesome!" I exclaim in amazement.

"Yes, truly impressive," Zane admires with a smile.

Nya opens her eyes and looks down at herself.

She picks her right leg up and stretches it out quickly to perform a side kick.

The force of the attack and the added power of the gauntlets create a powerful gust of wind that shatters the window in Sensei's room.

"Oops." Nya says sheepishly as she lowers her leg.

"Wow." Kai says breathlessly.

"Watch out Serpentine," Cole says with astonishment.

Sensei Wu laughs lightly.

"With practice, comes perfection," Sensei states wisely, pushing the hidden switch again.

The wall panel rotates, once again concealing the Platinum Weapons.

"But Sensei, where did these weapons come from?" Nya asks turning to face Sensei again.

"Sadly, I do not know their origins, but these weapons were passed down in my family for generations, from keeper, to keeper." Sensei states while sitting down on the floor.

"If that's the case, how come Lord Garmadon never tried to use them instead of the Golden Weapons?" Cole asked.

"My brother could never wield the Platinum Weapons, for their power is too great and unstable to maintain as one." Sensei says pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Now, it is getting late and it is tea time, so please leave me." Sensei says taking another sip.

"Yes Sensei." We all say in unison.

As we all began to leave the room, I turn to see Nya's eyes downcast. I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah," she says looking up, "just a lot to take in that's all."

I nod in understanding.

"I'm going to go to my room for a bit, call me when dinner's ready okay?" She says pulling her mask down and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I sigh dreamily as I watched her go.

I then feel a sharp tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see intense golden amber eyes looking sharply at my own startled blue ones.

"I need to talk to you." Kai stated lowly.

**Okay, I think you guys know where I'm going with this. I've decided to make this into a series with this being book one. I've been thinking of many different ideas for OCs, all female mind you, but their all pretty rough. Please read and review and tell me if you think this is a good idea or not.**

**VelvetPersona over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay and we're back! In this chapter, I'll be switching back and forth between Nya's POV and Jay's since everyone seems really anxious to find out what Kai wants to talk to Jay about. Also, to answer Crystal Persian's review, I would be much obliged to hear everyone's thoughts on the traits and characteristics for the three remaining kunoichi. Like I said before, I have a few rough sketches, but nothing concrete yet, so please PM me about your suggestions.**

**Now let's do this!**

Chapter 8

(Nya's POV)

This was want I wanted right.

I thought as I made my way to my room.

Yes, I wanted to fight alongside them, to be part of the team. I thought I found my own way to help by being the Samurai X, but I never felt completely satisfied because of the lack of team unity.

It just wasn't enough.

I stopped in front of my door, turned the handle and went inside.

"Wh-What the hell happened to my room!" I screamed.

I walked to the middle and looked around me. It looked like somebody performed Spinjitsu recklessly then left. I sighed heavily and began to clean up.

I guess they were looking for the antihistamine I had in my room, but sheesh, did they have to go monkey crazy trying to find it?

Sigh, anyways, my next step is to master Spinjitsu.

Kai told me they figured it out just by going through the motions of the training course and I remember going through that place countless times trying to beat my brother's record.

So, the next time I get a chance, I'm going to try it out. I think as I smooth the sheets on my bed.

Good, I'm finished.

I straighten up and look around my nice and clean room with satisfaction. I head for the door, but feel compelled to stop as I pass my reflection in the mirror.

Royal purple is such a beautiful color. It's no blue, but still it's very pretty and I didn't look half bad either.

I looked down at the platinum gauntlets that lined my forearms and hands. They were truly magnificent, the Chinese symbol for typhoon was etched on top of my forearms and the yin and yang symbol was etched on the palms.

These weapons…

I felt a kinship with them, like they were created for me. I also felt that somehow they would help unlock my true potential.

There was just so much going on…

We had to stop the Serpentine from collecting the three remaining Silver Fang Blades and unleashing the Great Devourer.

We hand to find the Water, Light, and Dark ninja, who could be anywhere in Ninjago.

And what about Lord Garmadon and the Legendary Green Ninja, we definitely can't forget about that.

Well, one thing's for sure, I think as I resume my walk towards the door.

We have our work cut out for us.

I opened the door to find Cole with a raised fist preparing to knock.

"Oh hey Nya," Cole says lowering his hand, "I was just about to let you know dinner would be ready in just a bit."

The earth ninja steps aside to allow me passage and we walk together towards the dining room.

"Okay sounds good, I am getting hungry," I say placing a hand on my stomach.

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner?" I asked.

"Zane's I think he said he was going to make pot roast and mixed vegetables." Cole said happily.

The most mouth-watering smell hit my nose as Cole and I stepped into the dining room.

I looked around, but only saw Sensei Wu sitting at the head of the table, quietly sipping his tea.

"Where are Jay and Kai?" I asked still looking around.

"I thought they'd be back by now," Cole replied with furrowed brows, "All Kai said was, he and Jay were going somewhere to talk and that they wouldn't be gone long."

"But, why would they need to leave the Bounty just to talk?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Good question," Cole replied with slight worry.

(Jay's POV)

I followed Kai in my Stormglider as he traversed the Shinra Forest on his Blade Cycle.

I don't know why we had to leave the Bounty just to talk, but whatever it was had better be important.

It's Zane's night to cook after all.

We reach an open ended clearing and Kai's Blade Cycle slows to a stop. I land beside him and we both dispel our vehicles.

"Whoa, this place is nice," I say coming to stand beside Kai.

Kai walks a little ahead of me then turns around.

"Is this what you wanted to show me Kai?" I ask intrigued.

"Sorry buddy, I'm in love with your sister not you," I say with laugh with one hand on my hip.

Kai didn't look amused; his amber eyes only narrowed more.

"Prepare yourself Jay," Kai said dangerously, getting into a low attack stance with his golden sword drawn.

The smirk leaves my face as I warily looked at the fire ninja.

"Wh-"I start but Kai charges.

He swings his sword horizontally and I duck out of reflex. He then follows up with a downward strike and I quickly use my nunchucks to block the attack.

"Kai! What are you doing!" I demanded furiously, during our deadlock.

"Do you love her Jay?" Kai asked with the same dangerous tone.

"What!" I scream in indignation.

Kai breaks the deadlock and back flips away from me.

"I'm asking you, DO YOU LOVE HER!" He yells as he charges at me again.

Kai's attacks are ferocious and accurate, and it takes all my speed and agility to dodge and parry against them.

"Yes Kai, I do," I say as I deflect another sword swipe, sparks fly as our weapons collide and we're in another deadlock.

"Then prove it," Kai says lowly.

His sword ignites and blinds me temporarily which he uses to his advantage to knock my nunchuks out of my hands.

They fly up and sail behind me; I quickly jump and kick off Kai, then do multiple fast back flips towards my still airborne weapon.

For my last flip I leap high into the air, perform a rapid corkscrew and catch my golden weapon on the fly.

I land lightly on my feet and look up to see Kai sprinting towards me with fire in his eyes.

"Alright Kai, I'll prove it to you," I whisper with determination.

I could feel the electricity swirl around me and give me additional power.

My body turns translucent as I fly towards Kai.

The red ninja's eyes widen in shock as I plow into him.

He grunts in pain and falls backwards, rolling repeatedly on the ground from the force of my blow.

He stops on his back spread-eagled and I teleport to stand above him.

"Kai, I love Nya and I will do everything in my power to protect and support her," I promised solemnly to him.

Kai laid there panting on the ground looking up at me with raised brows, and then slowly closed his eyes in contemplation.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Kai said finally and opened his eyes.

I released my powers and offered him a hand up which he took graciously.

"Man, so that's your true potential huh?" He asked with admiration, "Wicked," he said shaking his head.

I give him a content smile and say, "I really do mean it Kai."

"I know you do," he replies placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Now come on, let's go home and eat Zane's cooking you know."

(Back at the Bounty)

(Nya's POV)

Cole and I sat down at the table while Zane placed the pot roast and vegetables in the middle.

"Well I think we may have to start without them," Sensei Wu observed.

"Yeah I gue-"Cole started.

"POT ROAST, OH YEAH!" Jay yelled happily bounding into the dining room with Kai right behind him.

"Bout time you guys got here," Cole said in exasperation.

"Yes, I was just about to carve without you," Zane said with a large knife in his hand.

"Sorry we're late everyone," Kai said sheepishly scratching his head.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Jay as he sat down beside me.

"Everything's just fine," he answered reassuringly wrapping his arm around me and nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, so come on its chow time," Kai said rubbing his hands together in anticipation and taking a seat beside Cole.

*Alarm Sounds*

"What the hell!" Kai shouts dropping his fork.

That can only be one thing…

"SERPENTINE!"

**That action scene was very fun to write, so I hope everyone enjoyed Kai's test for Jay. Please read and review and please don't forget to PM me about any suggestions on the three remaining kunoichi.**

**Smell ya later everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm happy and sad to say we are nearly the end of Book One of my series called Elements. Kudos to Crystal Persian and PicassaLovesNinjago for coming up with great ideas for the Light and Dark kunoichi. I will be posting the finished biographies of my new OCs on my profile and also something a little extra, so feel free to visit if you wish to see them. It's imperative that I give this chapter to Nya *wink wink*.**

**Okay, time to PAH-TAY!**

Chapter 9

(Nya's POV)

"Did I ever mention how much I hate snakes?" Cole asked through gritted teeth standing up.

I stood up quickly as well pulling my mask up.

"Come on, let's get to the bridge!" I exclaim looking down at my still seated boyfriend.

"Awww man, but the pot roast," Jay said with a pout.

"Jay, you're going to become a pot roast if you don't get up!" Kai threatened over his shoulder as he made a mad dash to the bridge.

Sensei Wu, Zane, and Cole had already left the room and were heading there as well.

"Oh, alright," Jay sighed sadly getting up.

I give a small smile from under my mask and reached to pull his hood over his head.

"Let's go," I say gently placing my hand in his and pulling him behind me out the door

As we ran to meet the others on the bridge, I felt his grip on my hand tighten slightly.

I turned my head slightly back to question him, but my words got caught in my throat.

His deep blue pools spoke volumes.

"_I'll protect you."_

I turned my head back around as we neared the bridge.

I'll protect you too. I think with grim determination.

We reach the bridge to find everyone gathered around the radar screen.

"Where are they?" Cole asked as his emerald green eyes scanned the map.

"There!" Zane shouted pointed at the now rapidly blinking red dot.

"It looks like their near Windway Peaks," Zane observed, "but why?"

"Could it be another Fang Blade?" I asked

"Well whatever their doing, you can bet it's not for the good of the community," Jay put in.

"Okay everyone, I say it's time for a good ol' game of Whac 'a' Snake," Cole said turning to us with a smirk.

"Yeah, and plus we have to pay them back for interrupting our dinner," Jay said fiercely, "so come on everyone, FOR POT ROAST!"

"Yeah, for pot-SHUT UP JAY!" Kai yelled vehemently.

I sighed shaking my head.

Boys…

"Nya," Sensei said turning to me, "a little word of warning, your weapon does not have the capability to transform into a vehicle, but its power's do hold a secret you will have to unlock on your own."

"Just trust your intuition AND your weapon," Sensei concluded wisely.

"Yes, Sensei and thanks for telling me," I say bowing respectively.

"No worries Nya, I got you," Jay said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Now let's go everyone!" Cole shouted and ran out the door to the deck with all of us following close behind.

"NINJA GO!" Cole, Kai, and Zane yelled as they swan dived off the ship.

I stepped on top of the rail and Jay stepped up behind me.

"Ready?" he whispered quietly in my ear placing an arm around my waist.

I gave a firm nod, to anxious to say anything.

Jay's arm tightened slightly then we both jumped off the ship.

Feeling the wind rushing past me during our free-fall was absolutely exhilarating. Jay took out his golden nunchucks and soon we were in his Stormglider following the others to where the Serpentine were gathered.

"There they are!" I yelled from my seat behind Jay.

We dispelled our vehicles and flipped in front of the Serperntine.

"Hold the phone," Kai said pointing his flaming sword toward Pythor.

Jay face-palmed and the rest of us turned out heads to stare at Kai in bewilderment.

"But Kai," Zane started, scratching his hooded head with his Shuriken, "they do not have phones."

"Okay that's it," Cole said slamming the hilt of his Scythe down and causing a small tremor, "first, it was not so fast now its, hold the phone? Didn't I tell you to let me lead."

"Arrrghhhh! That sounded way better in my head," Kai said stomping his foot in frustration.

"Well, you should have kept it there because that just sounded retarded," I stated dryly.

"You ninja are so predictable," Pythor hissed slithering toward us.

"There is no Fang Blade here," he continued while spreading his arms around indicating the area, "you idiots have fallen into an elaborate trap set up by yours truly," he finished, pointing to himself.

"ATTACK!" He screamed pointing at us.

"I always wanted a nice pair of snakeskin boots," I say charging at the Constrictai in front of me.

The blades on my gauntlets glistened in the moonlight as I knocked out the attacking Constrictai with a strong right hook; I spun away from my fallen opponent and using my momentum, performed a tornado kick to my next victim sending him crashing into a Fangpyre.

I looked around to see how the others were doing:

Kai was slashing away skillfully at two Fangpyre.

Zane had frozen a Venomari saving Cole from being spit in the eyes.

Cole then jumped up and slammed his Scythe blade into the ground, knocking several Serpentine off their feet.

Where's Jay! I think franticly still looking around.

I find his blue form surrounded on all sides by Hypnobrai.

My eyes widen in alarm and my feet move to rush to his side, but two Constrictai block my path.

"Out of the way lizard lips!" I scream flipping over them. I land and dodge an incoming attack from a Fangpyre, "this feels so familiar," I think surreally, performing an axe kick to an attacking Venomari.

This is it….

"NINJA GO!" I shout fiercely, turning into a royal purple tornado.

I quickly move to Jay's side and knock back the surrounding Hynobrai.

I stop my Spinjitsu and step up beside him.

"Wow, thanks Nya," He says gratefully with a nod.

"No problem," I reply back, "but there's so many of them.

"No kidding," I hear Kai say and he and the others come to stand beside us.

"We are being pushed back," Zane observed, avoiding a Fangpyre's snapping bite.

I see Pythor slither to the side and motion to someone above him. I look up and see Skalidor and massive boulders above us.

"Guys!" I yelp in fright, pointing up.

The others snap their heads up and follow the direction I'm pointing to.

"Oh snap," Cole says quietly.

"Adios ninja!" Skalidor crows and with one mighty swing of his tail, the boulders come tumbling down on us.

**I really don't want to stop here, but I've been feeling really aching lately. I hope I'm not coming down with something. Anyways, I sure hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to check out my profile page if you want to read about the other three kunoichi. Oh, and please read and review definitely can't forget that either.**

**ADIOS NINJA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone, here it is the final chapter of Book One: Do you Like Blue? I want to thank every single one of you great reviewers for sticking with me and giving me encouraging feedback. I never thought my story would be this successful, especially since I'm a rookie, but nonetheless you guys have made my heart swell with happiness. So without further a due, let's get on with this thing!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

(Nya's POV)

"Oh crap! What do we do?" Jay yelled, taking a step back.

I glanced behind us; there were only a few meters between us and the cliff. If we didn't do something quick, we were either going to fall off and plummet to our deaths or stay here and get turned into ninja pancakes. I returned my gaze to the matter at hand. The ground was shaking violently due to the force and speed the boulders were barreling towards us.

"Cole, do you perhaps have a plan?" Zane asked, turning worried hazel eyes to the earth ninja.

"I'm afraid not Frosty," Cole replied, tightening his grip on his Scythe.

"Well, we have to think of something!" Kai exclaimed, digging his sword into the ground to help regain his footing.

I…I don't know what to do.

_Well, you could try using me my little gale._

What, who said that?

_Quickly please, there isn't much time, position yourself in front of your friends._

This voice…it sounded mature, feminine, and soothing like a summer breeze.

I shook my head violently; okay, I can question my sanity later. I don't have any better ideas, so I'll just have to trust this mysterious voice and hope it doesn't get us all killed in the process.

I quickly sprint in front of the others.

"Sis, get back!"

"Nya, what are you doing?"

"Nya?"

"Nya!"

_Good, now mimic the stance I send to your mind's eye._

I close my eyes and concentrate on the faceless figure I see in my mind.

I turned my body slightly sideways; left leg straight, right leg up bent at the knee, left arm extended straight up palm facing the heavens, and extend my right arm straight out with the palm facing my adversary.

_Excellent my little gale, now execute this attack you know the rest._

My eyes snapped open to see my bladed gauntlets glow an intense purple.

"Susamajii Senpuu!" I yelled, performing two roundhouse kicks consecutively.

Two powerful whirlwinds were created and swept up the boulders coming towards us.

"No, what's happening?" Pythor screeched angrily.

The whirlwinds then hurled the boulders back at the Serpentine.

"SERPENTINE RETREAT!" Pythor screamed, and they all fled in the opposite direction.

I felt like all my energy was drained and collapsed to my knees, panting.

_Well done little gale, that was flawless._

Was that my true potential?

_Hardly, you still have much to learn, but someday you shall reach it._

Who…who are you?

A soft chuckle resounded in my head.

_Look down little gale._

I glanced down to stare at my hands, my bladed gauntlets glowed brightly.

_Hello, my name is Tempest._

Okay, its official I'm insane.

(Jay's POV)

"Nya!" I shouted, and we all rushed to her aid.

"Nya, are you okay?" I asked as I kneeled beside her.

"Wow sis, was that your true potential?" Kai asked, sheathing his weapon.

Nya looked at us with a tired smile.

"No, according to Tempest I still have a long way to go," she replied, shaking her head.

"Wait, who's Tempest?" Cole asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'll explain later when we get back to the Bounty," Nya replied trying to get up, I wrap an arm around her shoulders to support her as she shakily got to her feet.

"Then let us return, so we can discuss this properly over dinner," Zane says, glancing at me.

Hmmmmm, pot roast…

(Back at Destiny's Bounty)

"And that's pretty much it," Nya concluded, glancing down at her gauntlets with a perplexed expression.

We were all seated again at the dinner table after we freshened up and changed into our pajamas, Zane had reheated the pot roast and vegetables, and we practically gorged ourselves while we listened to Nya's story.

"That is so cool," Kai says, looking at his sister in astonishment.

"Well, I honestly don't know if having a voice in my head would be considered a blessing or a curse," Cole remarked, taking another bite of the succulent meat.

"It sounds like Tempest is guiding her though," Zane replied coming to the voice's defense.

"Yeah, so it can't be all bad," I put in as well looking at Cole.

Cole just shrugged.

"This is a very interesting development," Sensei Wu remarked taking a sip of tea, "Nya, did Tempest say anything else of importance, perhaps the whereabouts of the other masters?"

Nya shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, but no, she didn't."

Sensei nodded and stood up.

"Finish eating then retire to bed young ninja," Sensei says, walking out of the dining room.

"Yes Sensei," we all call after him.

Nya stood up as well; she was the only one who still had her ninja garb on.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight guys," she says as she walks away.

Though I knew she was tired, I didn't miss the slight worry that lingered in her chocolate orbs.

I stared after her worriedly then sighed and turned back to face the others.

They were all staring at me with questionable eyes.

"Umm, do you not think you should go comfort her Jay?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah lightning rod, what are you still sitting here for?" Cole asked smugly.

I turned my head to Kai.

"Go Jay, she needs you," Kai says with a small smile, but I sure as hell didn't miss that flash of warning in his golden eyes.

"_Comfort her, that's ALL you better do."_

I swallowed the last bit of my food awkwardly, and stood up. I give a resolute nod to my brothers then turn and follow Nya to her room.

I stop outside her bedroom door and take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

No sweat Jay, it's just Nya your girlfriend.

I fought down the blush that threatened to rise and shook my head vigorously.

Come on man, your acting like a love struck idiot here. I berate myself harshly.

My head lands with a soft _thunk_ against the door, as I slightly lean against it.

"Is someone there?" I hear Nya call out.

I straighten up abruptly in a panic.

Oh crap! Mission Abort! Mission Abort!

I get ready to make a run for it when Nya opens the door.

"Jay?"

I turn back to face her and my mind goes blank.

Nya stood in the doorway with a soft lavender nightgown hugging her body, it stopped mid-thigh and had a light blue rose painted on the bottom right.

There was one strap that hanged precariously off a milky cream shoulder…

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confusion lighting her eyes.

I snapped my attention back to the present and find my voice.

"I just wanted to check on you, you seemed kinda upset," I replied while nervously rubbing my neck.

"Actually, do you mind coming in for a bit?" she asked quietly with downcast eyes.

She looked so fragile all of a sudden, and it made my worry increase even more.

"Sure," I say stepping inside.

Nya goes to sit on her bed, but I remain standing by the door.

She looks up at me expectantly and pats the seat next to her.

I could hear my heart beat rapidly as I made my way to her and sat down facing her.

"Jay," She began softly, "what if I can't do this, I know I always look confident on the outside, but everything's seem to be happening so fast and I just feel so overwhelmed."

She exhaled shakily and continued.

"I guess I'm afraid that something might happen and I may end up endangering everyone," she concluded sadly looking down at her lap.

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. This amazing beautiful woman who accomplished so much, was second guessing herself?

I took her hand gently and she looked up into my eyes.

"Nya, you must have forgotten all the things you've done so far to get here. I mean come on, you took it upon yourself to become the Samurai X and saved our lives on more then one occasion. Though before I knew it was you, I wasn't very thrilled about someone else stealing our thunder," I replied with a smirk.

She laughed quietly still holding my gaze.

"And now look at you, you're the ninja of wind, a master of spinjitsu," I placed my other hand on top of the one I was holding, "and the love of my life."

A beautiful smile lit her face and her chocolate irises glistened with happy tears.

"Trust me Nya, from here on out, your life is just going to get better, I promise," I ended with a smile.

Nya threw her arms around my neck and I placed my arms around her waist, returning the tender hug.

"Thank you Jay." She whispered sweetly in my ear.

"No problem," I replied, relishing the feel of her body so close to mine and inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

We pulled apart slowing and stared into each other's eyes, she moistened her lips with her tongue as she leaned in, her eyes fluttering shut.

Ahhh, sweet bliss…

Our lips danced together gently, my blood pounded through my veins as her tongue gave my lips a shy lick.

I opened my mouth slightly to allow her tongue entrance, and when her wet muscle touched my own; the taste of ripe raspberries flooded my senses.

I unconsciously tighten my hold on her and felt her soft breast against my chest through the thin fabric of her night gown. Her hands tangled in my hair as we continued to explore each other's mouth, but soon oxygen became a problem and we pulled apart breathlessly.

I open my eyes, not sure when they drifted shut, and stare at the enchanting vision before me.

Nya's chest rose and fell with each breath, her now swollen-kissed lips slightly parted, and her eyes hooded with passion that I knew mirrored my own.

"Nya…"

She leaned forward and began to kiss and lick up and down my neck.

Oh god…

Her hands were busy unbuttoning my pajama top and soon I could feel them gliding over my abs and chest.

"Nya," I sounded wanton and breathless even to my own ears.

I swallowed thickly.

"I really don't think we should go any further, not that I don't want to, but maybe it's a bit too soon," I ended pathetically.

My body screamed in protest when she pulled back to look at me with the same hungry eyes.

Then those same eyes drifted down to my lap…

Oh crap…I just had to be pitching a tent didn't I?

I fidgeted uncomfortably as she looked back up at me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to tug me down on top of her.

"Jay, your words have become my saving grace, I love you with all my heart and soul.

I can't even imagine my life without you.

I want to be one with you, now and forever.

So please, stay with me."

I felt a smile spread on my face from her heartfelt confession and I knew then I couldn't leave.

I don't think I could ever deny her anything, I think as I lean down to capture her lips again.

She wanted me to stay so that's what I did.

I stayed.

FIN

**YAY! I'm done with the first book, but I've decided to write an epilogue, to give a little preview to book two: Dance with the Earth. I know normally it's supposed to be in a prologue, but I'm weird. That's my excuse. Please read and review my friends. Oh, and thank you for your concern PicassaLovesNinjago, I'm feeling much better now. :D **


End file.
